


Pokeharem

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon, blowjob, excessive cum, facefuck, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: All the top names in the Pokemon League have gathered on Pasio, including a legion of the sexiest Pokemon Trainers from here to Kanto. Slate, a brutish trainer with a raging need for Pokegirls, travels the island and finds himself getting close with a number of gorgeous girls as he gathers up more and more Sync Pairs for the ultimate Pokeharem on Pasio! And to win a league, maybe. That's a very distant second objective.





	Pokeharem

“No way! I can’t believe I lost…”

Rosa stomped around dramatically as her burly opponent, Slate the Brute, grinned to himself. The match had been close, but his victory was assured! “Not bad, not bad. But you’ve got a long way to go to catch up to me and Machamp!” The two posed dramatically, flexing at each other as Rosa gritted her teeth, steam practically coming her cute hair buns. Her Lopunny looked dizzy as it sat on the ground, rubbing its sore ears. “Nuh-uh, I’ll never be able to face Hilda again like this. Come on, let me heal up for one more battle, double or nothing!” 

Rosa had already handed over her winnings, and began digging through her wallet for some more…only to notice a lone moth flutter out. “Out of cash, huh?” Slate chuckled, “Too bad! I ain’t fighting for nothing, little lady. We are VERY GREEDY!” Machamp and Slate posed some more, mostly for their own enjoyment. Though he called her a little lady, not much about Rosa was little at all. She was perfectly filled up in all the right places, with a sizeable, squeezable rack jiggling on her slim form. She had thick, meaty thighs trapped into a pair of tight black stockings, leading upwards to a short yellow skirt that barely concealed a soft, round rump that was perfect for spanking, fondling, rubbing, or a combination of all three. As she stomped in irritation, her soft tits jiggled around temptingly, causing Slate to leer like a pervy old man at the spunky 19 year old.

“Uuuu…” Rosa moaned to herself, “T-there’s gotta be something I can offer! I’ll do anything for one more battle!” Slate raised an eyebrow. “ANYTHING?” he asked, his intentions made incredibly clear by the smirk on his face and the wandering of his eyes. But Rosa, the Pokemon fanatic that she was, seemed to ignore the clear warning signs in her desperation to get her win back. She clenched her fists and raised her arms to her chest, her face determined. “Yeah! Anything at all!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“W-why did I say anything at all…”

Losing again, that was bad enough just for the blow to Rosa’s pride. But the second the match was over, she’d barely had time to stomp the ground in annoyance before that brute of a trainer lifted her up over his shoulder and began carrying her off to his cabin. Rosa could barely groan or gasp as he hungrily groped her ass the whole way there, her plump asscheeks being mauled by her opponents firm grip. Machamp watched them wander off before turning to Rosa’s Lopunny and wiggling it’s eyebrows suggestively. Lopunny rolled her eyes.

“W-w-w-wait!” Rosa stammered as she was carted off by the flexing musclehead. “Uhh, b-best of five?” A hearty SLAP on her ass caused her to squeak loudly. “Nope, nope, nope!” He firmly responded with glee. “You offered anything if I won again, and I’ve been wanting something from you ever since you came bouncing up to me.” Rosa’s face went bright red as she imagined that he wanted WAY more than just one thing from her… 

As he crashed into his room, he tossed Rosa down onto the bed like some kind of toy! “Hey, be gentle!” she exclaimed with a pout, and her eyes went wide as he lifted his shirt up and threw it off to the side, exposing a hard set of abs that caused her to feel all sorts of warm and tingly.”Uhh…gentle, please?” She offered with a flutter of her eyelashes. Slate grinned toothily and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her chest as he straddled her. He licked his lips at the sight of her round spheres of soft titflesh, the perky pink nipples poking up at him as Rosa gulped as his gaze. 

He lifted Rosa up with ease. He sat down on the edge of the bed and plonked Rosa right on his lap, her ass pressing against the hardening slab of cockmeat grotesquely stuffed into his tight jeans. He wiggled his fingers like a magician before GRABBING Rosa’s tits nice and firmly, causing Rosa to let out a sweet cry of surprise as her glorious rack was well and truly groped. “Ahhhn! W-watch it! You’re such a…*unf*…a brute…” She wiggled around in his grasp as her tits were squeezed and fondled hard enough for the soft flesh to press between Slate’s strong fingers. He leaned in to start kissing at her neck and cheek as well, taking in her soft scent and rubbing his stubble against her soft skin. Rosa’s body reacted quickly to the heavy petting, and plump little pussy began to leak sweet juices all over Slate’s lap as he groped and licked her like an animal.

“Ahh…ooh…I-I said be gentleeee…” Rosa groaned, her back arching as Slate tweeked softly at her nipples, enjoying the smooth feeling of her flawless skin as he chuckled deeply into her shoulder. She pushed up against his stomach, wriggling and gyrating without even realizing it. Was it the reaction to Slate’s hungry groping session, her sensitive tits causing her to wiggle and dance on his lap like some Castelia City stripper-slut? Or was it some deep erotic instinct to give virile fat-cocked studs a personal lap dance when her body realized they were packing something that could make their needy pussies feel a lot better?

“Are you serious with this thing?” Rosa rubbed her firm ass all over the fat snake hardening underneath her butt. “Do you think you can fool a budding Pokemon Master with this sort of thing? There’s no WAY this…gross, throbbing, nasty rod is REALLY yours! Did you stuff an Ekans in your pants to trick me? That’s soooo cute!” Unable, and at this point pretty unwilling, to do anything about the brute currently feeling her up to his hearts content, Rosa instead changed her tactics to ridicule him. After all, there was no way this hulking, twitching mass of indecent cockmeat underneath her was real! It felt like it belonged on a Tauros! “And what if it was, huh?” Slate chuckled into Rosa’s ear. She pouted cutely. “Well, since it’s NOT, I guess I would do anything you wanted. Since it’s a big, nasty fake, I can just say whatever!” She clearly hadn’t learned to stop using that word.

Rosa knew she was in trouble as soon as she knelt down in front of Slate. Something about his attitude just made him seem so confident, so cocksure. If he really WAS faking it, he wouldn’t be smiling like that as Rosa pawed at the lewd bulge in his jeans. He began to unbutton, and Rosa gulped, closing her eyes tightly from her nerves. “Alrighty, open up.” Rosa tentatively opened an eye, and then both, and she gazed upwards as the shadow of Slate’s arm-length cock hovered over her pretty face.

Rosa had imagined her first time before. She imagined going on a sweet date with some guy from town, heading to the cafe, and ending things with a soft, gentle entwining in her bedroom. She imagined sweet smiles and nice guys. This wasn’t the sort of cock that belonged to a nice guy, and his smile wasn’t what she would describe as sweet. This was the sort of cock that turned good girls bad, made them into drooling fucksleeves for alpha males who can sniff out girls in heat with a single whiff. And make no mistake, Rosa was absolutely in heat, the sight of that bitch-breaking cock had sent her already soaked pussy into overdrive, and she could do little but stare wide eyed and drool.

“I meant open your mouth, not your eyes.” chuckled Slate at her reaction, “After all, you did promise to do anything, and I’ve been eager to feel that little tongue of yours.” That huge cockhead practically flared at her, making its own far more angry demand that she get to work and start cleaning up the mess her stacked fuckdoll body had made. The scent was beyond anything Rosa could imagine, a thick cock-heavy musk that would have made her weak at the knees if she wasn’t already kneeling down, taking several sniffs of the odour flowing from the various veins and creases of the cock twitching before her eyes. “I’m in for it now…” Rosa thought to herself, “I’ve got no choice but to…to slurp on this monstrous boner until it’s satisfied!” She leaned in and granted the bulbous cocktip a gentle, sweet kiss. She had imagined giving a beloved boyfriend a nice soft kiss, but never like this, and never on there!

Her mouth opened up from the kiss until she was suckling on the leaking head with a series of soft moans, her humming causing nice vibrations to ripple up the monstrous bucking cock between Rosa’s full beestung lips. How many times had she sweetly leaned forward and smiled up at some hot-blooded guy who betrayed her innocence by imagining her sucking down on their dicks with a cock-thirsty expression behind her eyes? Too bad for them though. Rosa was on the path to becoming a true blue size-queen who would only give a guy the time of day if they could prove they had a dick that could reach all the way down her throat just right. Maybe if they’d just been a little pushier with the cutie, they could have gotten their own fat dicks stuffed into her round ass, but alas, now it was the personal property of this cock-heavy brute with an insatiable love for Poke-bitches.

Rosa’s mouth began to water and salivate from the taste of cock in her mouth. She frowned in annoyance at Slate from her position between his legs, placing her hands on his knees to steady herself as she began to bob back and forth, her pursed lips clamping onto the pungent cock as they slickly and smoothly slid up and down his incredible shaft. It was bad enough that he was some big dicked thug, leering at sweet innocent girls like her who just wanted to win a few Pokemon battles and ended up on their backs, legs spread, covered head to toe in jizz, but did his cock have also have to taste so damn good? It was totally unfair, she was trying to pretend she didn’t love the tangy taste of sweat and spunk dancing on her tongue, but how could she resist moaning and sighing and rolling her tongue around when it was just so damn tasty?

“Don’t forget to give my balls some love too, gorgeous.” Slate sighed out loud, his head laid backwards as the delightful pleasure of Rosa’s mouth pampered and spoiled him. Rosa let his cock out of her mouth and pouted, her lips coated in a sheen of slobber and cockslime. “Urgh. How could I forget those? I can smell from here! What, you want me to kiss and lick all over those fat gross orbs too?” She complained, but that didn’t stop her from gripping Slate’s cock, lifting it up into the air, and leaning in to give a greeting kiss to the two swollen cum-stuffed spheres dangling down below. If Rosa thought the greasy dickstench of Slate’s cock was potent, the smell wafting from his nuts was on a whole new level. This was the sort of smell that really got into the head of big-titted, full-lipped, cock-addicted sluts like her, wrapped around her brain until the only thing that made any sense to her was being stuffed full of the warm, sticky, virile ballbatter that was trapped inside those dangerous balls.

Nevertheless, a true Pokemon Master doesn’t give up on a real challenge, and Rosa began to lick and slurp all over those baseball sized orbs, despite the very real chance of getting totally addicted to doing so! “So yucky…*mwah*…so gross…*chuu*…did you get so good at Pokemon battles because it was the only way to get girls to get you off? MFFFH!” Her barbed words were cut short as Slate reached a strong hand down and grabbed a hold of one of her cute hairbuns, but used it in a very uncute way by shoving her face against the leathery ballsack she was currently worshiping. The smell was all over her now! She was totally bathed in Slate’s cock-musk! All her friends were going to know for sure just from the smell that some nasty huge-cocked brute had claimed her as his own personal ball-lathering angel!

“Fuuuuuck, you got a rude mouth but damn, do you know how to use it.” Slate complimented Rosa so nicely, but she wasn’t able to respond with a mouth pressed up against his churning balls, and they were really beginning to roil and shift. The load that was being built up in there was no doubt something special, something brewed up to really make this girl think twice before she offers herself up as a prize again! Although, the way her heart was beating, and the way her pussy was melting, she might just do it all over again even if she did think twice about it…

Slate was getting more and more excited, and his cock was spewing out precum in waves that dripped down and splatted onto Rosa, making her already cock-stained appearance all the more slutty. He gripped her hair-bun and dragged her backwards, her tongue still out from her devoted ball-licking, and he dragged her face towards his cockhead once more. She opened wide and took it into her mouth once more, but her previously gentle cocksucking was now being controlled by Slate, who forcefully bobbed her back and forth like a dicksleeve. Her spit-filled mouth felt divine as she sucked and slurped, bubbles frothing from the edges of her full lips as they gripped divinely onto the raging bull-cock currently filling out her throat. 

*SHRRRLP* *SHLLLORP* Rosa sucked HARD on the fat cock she was being used to pleasure, her innate skills as a fellatrix demanding that she work her magic on this fat shaft like a good little fuck-doll. Slate’s thrusts got faster and harder, and more and more dick was stuffed down her throat as she gagged and spluttered all over the place. Slate reached his other hand down, grabbing a hold of both hairbuns as he began to pound Rosa’s face like a juicy cunt, her throat-pussy being absolutely stuffed with dick meat. Her eyes rolled backwards as she felt herself getting dizzy from the throat-battering, and the overwhelming smell and taste of Slate’s cock pounding away ruthlessly. This was the sort of facefucking that was reserved for well-trained brothel whores, not sweet innocent virgins who had only just been tainted by some raging bully’s monster cock!

Still, Rosa worked hard to make sure that, if Slate was going to skullfuck her like a toy, he was going to appreciate just how GOOD a toy she was! Her pursed lips still sucked and cheeks still hollowed as she swallowed as hard as she could. Her hands moves to grope and stroke the fat cum-orbs swinging around under his legs. Her gaze moved up to look into his eyes, shooting him a lusty “stuff my throat” gaze that would have made a lesser man spew right there and then. The cum-hungry Pokebitch was practically shaking her hips down below, gyrating over a phantom cock that she wished was there to plug up her lower hole at the same time. “Just fucking cum already, you well-hung bastard!” she thought to herself, “I can’t wait a minute longer for this massive load you’re so desperate to clog my throat up with!”

Slate gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, working purely on instinct as he felt the rumble of climax down below. He could feel the load starting to fire out, and he let out a bestial roar as he slammed Rosa’s face to the hilt of his cock. Her eyes went wide as the first cumshot barreled out and shot down her throat, the burst of jizz as thick and chunky as custard. The second shot seemed to come bursting out before the first had even finished, a pure unbroken stream of gooey ball-batter that began to fill Rosa up like a well-used condom. 

The taste was so potent, so chewy. It was like he hadn’t cum in a month! Rosa almost felt sorry for him, assuming a load this truly nasty and massive must have been building up over the course of weeks. Of course, the truth was that Slate had already cum three times that day alone, but without knowing that, Rosa felt that she was maybe doing this poor guy a service by offering her stomach as a sperm receptacle. Maybe she really was a good girl after all! 

Well, she was good at one thing at least. Slate noted that he had managed to lodge his entire choker-snapping length down Rosa’s throat, and the feeling of her small nose grinding against his pelvis was the proof of it. “Ahhhhh FUCK! You’re seriously made for…choking down huge, fat, trainer cocks!” How rude, Rosa thought to herself. She said she was made to raise Pokemon, while he said she was made to be a monster cock cum-dump. There was no reason she couldn’t be both. 

Eventually though, even Rosa’s natural skills as a sperm-bank weren’t enough to stop the deluge of jizz from bursting out of her nose. She was full to bursting with Slate’s chewy jizz, and there was nowhere else for it go! Slate, still with a strong breeders grip on her hair buns, pulled her backwards. The sloppy strands of spit and jizz connecting Rosa and Slate’s cock were thick and juicy, and Rosa took in a big breath of dick-scented air as she was released, right before the next fat cumload burst over her face, staining her perfect features with the proof of his brutish conquest. Rosa hadn’t just lost fair and square to Slate, now she’d even lost to his cock! 

This bucking horse-cock needed to be controlled, and in a flash of brilliance, Rosa noted the big, soft, smothering tits that Slate had been so very obsessed with earlier. The perfect pair of prisons to trap this unruly cannon before it sprayed all over the room. Pressing her arms together, her head still in Slate’s rock grip, she squeezed her huge rack together and pressed the pair of soft pillows around Slate’s dick. The wild stallion was still firing ropes of jizz, but Rosa’s pillowy tit cushions kept the naughty rod in one place. Slate groaned at the sudden addition of a draining titfuck into this lewd mix, and responded by shooting an even fatter cumshot than the last one right upwards. 

Rosa looked up in amazement as the fountain of seed splashed all over her, mainly coating her huge titties in white stains. Rosa’s tits were the ultimate canvas for Slate’s art, and she squeaked in shock as his cock kept bucking and throbbing. “Naughty dick, trying to escape me?” Rosa thought angrily, “Yeah right, you’re trapped now, and I’m not letting you go until you’re drained to the last damn drop!” Why Rosa was suddenly so devoted to Slate’s needs, feeling such a strong desire to make sure he was 100% satisfied with his Pokeslut, she wasn’t quite sure. But something in her core wanted to make sure he was pleased with her. Maybe he could help explain why her drooling pussy was demanding she tend to him so well…

After a series of powerful thrusts, Rosa’s tits were absolutely soaked in the white cum that was somehow still spewing out of Slate! How was it even possible for a guy to let out this much cum? Did she turn him on this much? She kind of liked that…but what she didn’t like was the damn thing bucking so hard that it popped out of her tits! Quickly, she grabbed a hold of the unruly beast cock, stroking it wildly while pointing it straight at her face, her mouth open wide to allow the ropes of sperm still firing out to splash into her, where she could swallow the tasty seed down and open wide for more. Slate’s grip on her got weaker and weaker, and soon he wasn’t gripping her hair as much as stroking it, showing his pleasure with a gentle pat and a soft touch. Rosa pushed against his strong hand like a cat, and as the raging torrent of jizz died down, she kissed and licked at his dripping cock in a doting clean-up blowjob, ending with a big *MWAH* and a pleased grin. 

“Hee hee!” Rosa giggled at Slate with a beautiful smile, “Wasn’t that good? Bet you can’t believe it was my first time, huh?” Slate was dazed, sparks still firing behind his eyes, but he could sense Rosa’s need to be told what a good cock-slurper she had been, and he fussed her hair with a deep chuckle. “You did good, girl. Consider your debt well and truly paid…until the next time I whup your butt.” Rosa pouted, and planted a big kiss on Slate’s sensitive cocktip, causing him to buck and gasp. “Ha! Yeah right. I’ll get way stronger, and then, when I beat you, I’m gonna make you do some REAL embarrassing stuff.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slate and Rosa walked out of the cabin, both looking rather satisfied with themselves. Rosa gripped onto Slate’s muscled arm tight, and looked up at him with big clear eyes. “You know, you’re way tougher than any of the other guys on this island! We should totally make a Sync Pair!” Slate blinked in confusion, a wide vacant smile on his lips. “A Sync Whatsa?” he asked dumbly. Rosa took out her phone and showed it to him. “A Sync Pair. People all over the island are making them, getting teams together to fight strong opponents. Did you…not know any of that?” 

Slate just shook his head. “Honestly, I’ve kind of been ignoring a lot of this stuff since I first got to the island. I just wanted to meet cute girls and work out with my best buddy.” Slate flexed dramatically as Machamp appeared once again, seemingly out of nowhere, to join in. Rosa clapped at their exaggerated poses for about 2 minutes before they finally settled down. About a minute in to their routine, Rosa’s Lopunny emerged from the bushes Machamp had burst out from looking somewhat dishevelled, but hopping along with a spring in her step. 

“Anyway…” She attempted to move on, “We should make a Sync Pair! It means I can call you up again when I miss y-when I want my rematch.” Slate grinned and took out his own phone, and they quickly connected. “You got it. Rosa, wasn’t it? The two of us, we’re gonna RULE this damn island! YEAH! I still have NO idea what’s going on!” He high fived Machamp. Four times. “We can’t rule anything on this island with just the two of us, we need three people for proper battles here.” Rosa crossed her arms and winked. “Fortunately, I happen to know the perfect person to join us. And something tells me she’s really gonna be impressed with you. What are you thoughts on blondes?”


End file.
